


预谋心动

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	预谋心动

预谋心动

 

*校草x校霸  
*不正经风

 

00

 

王源也不大知道自己是怎么稀里糊涂被冠上校霸称号的。

 

按理说，一身腱子肉，四肢发达头脑简单，外加脸侧一道男人勋章——看着就很能打，怎么说这才是校霸标配。老天爷赏他一张俏生生的脸蛋，较剥了皮的水煮蛋还嫩些。小细胳膊掂块砖使上劲儿，绷出来两道线条刚劲的经脉，中间那缝隙粗不过球杆。就别讲白胜雪的肤质，南中的姐妹没有一个不想知道保养秘诀，碍于校霸威严，第一个吃螃蟹的人迟迟未曾出现，只好偷偷在同款食谱上多加钻研。

 

秘诀？

 

多运动。

 

可别往什么歪处想。校霸篮球打得好，斗牛是常事。运动神经超发达，打起架来更是教对手落花流水，美的和武打片儿似的。当然，传说总归是传说，南中亲眼见过王源打架的，一只手数的出来。校霸除了那一头不羁的红发，文明人，校领导都挑不出错来。人学习成绩就和人头发颜色一致，稳稳霸占红榜前十，玩着学。

 

但俗话说的好：长得帅、学习好、会打架，还没有女朋友，不是那方面不行——

 

就是给。

 

王源不信邪，也从来没想过第一种可能性，遇到王俊凯之前，更绝不会往后者上联系。

 

而此刻，早已从良的南中校霸，被八中校草紧紧箍在怀里——耳垂麻酥酥的痒，臀瓣火辣辣的疼。语无伦次地解释，心中泪千行，无比怀念当年那个走在街上碰见漂亮妹子也会多看两眼的自己，也因为这两眼扫到“纯良无害”的他，被吃的死死的，占有欲发作末了连个解释机会都不给的他。

 

都是假象。

 

谁来给他点首《凉凉》。

 

01

 

第一次见王俊凯，是在南中后门某条幽暗逼仄的小巷。

 

实在算不上什么浪漫的初遇场合，秋风甚至有些凉。南中的秋季校服外套很大，学风开放，不穿老师们也大都睁只眼闭只眼，只在重要场合有规定。王源这人，你说他叛逆吧，花季雨季爱臭美的年纪，他一年四季校服外套却比谁都乖。里面再添件卫衣，差不多一冬天也能糊弄过去——山城的少年向来是选风度。其实他只是嫌弃大衣棉服臃肿，活动不开，耍帅的时候压缩他施展发挥的空间。

 

臭屁的咧。

 

但不得不说，王源抄着块板砖从天而降活灵活现的模样，真就在八中校草紧闭了十七年的心门中生生撬开一丝缝儿，漏进去点阳光。一见钟情算不上，被他唬住了是真的，毕竟长那么一张脸一上来就给人开瓢，换谁都一时接受不能。

 

开瓢算不上，王源顶多也就是吓唬吓唬对方。

 

他自己总结，打架最重要是气势。气势赢了，架就打赢了一半，剩下一半听了他的名号，十个就有九个就走了。

 

这也是他制胜的诀窍：一战成名，终身受益。

 

王俊凯活了这么些年，也是头一次真实地遇到“英雄救美”——他憋屈就憋屈在这位从天而降的小帅哥，似乎把他当成了需要救的那个“美”。好吧，他承认那天他穿的嫩了点，靛蓝色的毛线衣中央还游了一只刺绣小鲸鱼，刘海放下来，框架镜没来得及摘。这副乖崽打扮，谁能想到他就是八中赫赫有名的冰山校草、学生会主席兼文艺部部长、传说中已然就是个给的高冷男神王俊凯呢？

 

没有人。

 

凭他日常生人勿进的冷漠气场，哪个不开眼也不能劫他。

 

双休日，王俊凯背着包先去补习班，下了个绕个道去福利院做义工。他性格慢热，头几次没调整好表情，本来想着和好看哥哥亲近的小朋友都有些怕，不敢靠近他。本着不能再吓坏小朋友的原则，这次王俊凯特地换了衣柜里他认为最可爱的衣服，背包里除了课本满满都是糖。事遂人愿，小鲸鱼毛衣对亲切度的提升卓有成效，不过副作用是小朋友们和他玩得很好，补习班的同学面面相觑，全是一副见了鬼的模样。

 

一下课就有人来关心他的感情生活。

 

“十七，未婚，”斜睨一眼的杀伤力被小鲸鱼大大减少，“题都会做了？”

 

热心的闲杂人等顿时散开，却无意中喂了一口毒奶。

 

“你没事吧？”红发少年抄着兜一步步凑过来。不爱好好走，蹦跳着招惹路面上的石子，顽皮极了，活像只小野兔，“衣服好可爱。”

 

王俊凯脸黑了黑，眯着眼打量他的胸牌：高二六班，王源。

 

原来他就是王源。

 

王源美名在外，王俊凯多少也是知道一点。但这短短几分钟的接触，和他设想中的形象可谓是相去甚远——非要形容，大概是你从非洲大草原慕名找了只豹，养大了发现只是只凶了点的野猫。

 

牙尖嘴利，没什么攻击性就是了。

 

“我刚刚救了你...”虽说王校霸自带可爱滤镜，动作却大胆的很，葱尖似的修长手指状似不经意点了点王俊凯眼下，那一小块肌肤，燃了火一般不受控制滚烫起来，“桃花眼，真好看呀。”

 

“我刚刚救了你，没什么表示吗？”

 

兔仔牙，真可爱啊。

 

当然面上，王俊凯不动声色挑了挑眉，把触感与想象中一般好的指尖拉下，却没舍得立即松开。这回轮到王源状况外了，只见这位桃花眼帅哥空着的一只手在兜里摸了两下，变魔术般变出一块橘子味的水果糖，塞进他手心里，残留着体温。

 

感情把他当孩子哄了啊。王源也没和他客气，三下五除二剥了糖纸就往嘴里塞。

 

气泡糖。酸酸甜甜的橘子味在舌尖炸开，回味一下，还有一丝薄荷的清凉。

 

蛮好吃的。

 

第一颗他吃的很快，嘎嘣两下就嚼碎了。那时候王源还不知道，从他被投喂这颗糖的那刻起，一种名为“喜欢”的情绪从此和这种味道紧紧绑定在了一起。也不知道一颗糖球可以吃这么久，久到用舌尖从左到右滚一个来回，让甜味儿盈满整个口腔。

 

他像一只忙着过冬的松鼠，王俊凯送的糖就是他的松果，必须要囤满一整个冬天的容量，他才舍得一颗一颗，细细品尝。

 

02

 

这一次橘子味的相遇过后，王源还是那个南中的热心校霸，只不过见义勇为的对象脸太过好看。他们仍旧是两条未曾相交的平行线，王俊凯哪怕知道了王源的名字，也不过是悄悄把“南中校霸”这个词和可爱画上了约等。

 

一年一度的全国中学生合唱大赛如火如荼地开始了。山城作为直辖市，上面挺重视，连局长在工作会上发表了讲话。南中和八中作为全市最好的高中，自然担当了领头羊的角色。又因着南中的硬件条件略胜一筹，办学理念即为重视学生的自主发展，局长大手一挥，决定各校集中到南中进行为期一个月的合唱排练，集中全市优秀力量，力求一举拿下一等奖。

 

配有专业的指导老师。但学生的工作到底还是得学生来，身为八中的主席兼文艺部部长兼合唱部部长，王俊凯自然当仁不让。

 

南中这边，各大社团学生组织分的比较细，合唱的事情就由校合唱队负责，不经过学生会直接交接，倒是省去一山不容二虎的麻烦。

 

更何况合唱队队长还是个妹子，一头及腰黑长直，一手古琴弹得出神入化，名字也好听，林依依，听着就很小鸟依人善解人意。

 

但要管理一个队上下几十号人，光依人可不行。林依依嗓音条件并不算太好，唱功也平平无奇，奈何这个看脸的世界，她符合大多数男生对清纯女神的审美。学习成绩也不错，再加上工作认真负责，不卑不亢，还是队员的时候大家遇到不会唱的地方请教她，从来没有不耐烦的时候。因而投票选队长，没有人不投她，选出来结果也没有人不服的。

 

但妹子本身毕竟不是官迷，简单地和王俊凯汇报了南中合唱队的情况，两校合并后的大团体队长一职自然交接到王俊凯手中。

 

令人意想不到的是，这份名单主唱一栏赫然出现了“王源”的名字。

 

动若脱兔的少年，很难让人把他和音乐这种需要潜下心来搞的事情联系起来。王俊凯想象了下王源安静摆弄某种乐器的模样，论音质，他唱歌该是很好听的，只是不知道够不够的上主唱的标准。

 

“王源？”王俊凯扫了眼南中的合唱队伍，“他今天没来吗？”

 

队伍开始窃窃私语，林依依也一脸为难。在合唱队里，王源确实是特殊的存在，像一阵风，令人捉摸不透。他会参加每一次彩排、演出，却总是缺席训练，原因也无可厚非——参加过合唱训练的就会知道，这种训练的时间大多花费在磨合上。不只是声部与声部之间的磨合，可以说，绝大部分时间全浪费在那几个“很有主意”的人才的各抒己见上。林依依这个拿主意的，和事佬性格，每个人说的都有道理，她需要浪费不知道多少唾沫才能达成多方和解，确定最终方案。

 

之前的努力，有些白做，有些被留了下来。

 

也不是全然没有收获。最起码他们在讨论的时候，普通同学们吐吐槽聊聊天，感情不知不觉就增进了。王源不需要这些，他只需要最终版的定稿，外加两个晚上和彩排，就能完全融入这支队伍，发挥的比所有人都好。

 

人只会服气两种人，一是对自己百利而无一害的，像林依依；二是牛逼的，像王源。

 

所以他“无组织无纪律”，一时也没人敢说个“不”字。

 

可王俊凯不知道，王俊凯初来乍到。他在八中也牛逼惯了，“凯哥”“凯哥”一路从八中喊到南中，生平最讨厌有人开会迟到。你一个人迟到，相当于浪费所有人的时间，换句话说和谋杀没什么两样。王源常年告假，南中这边随便扯扯也就混过去，排练正常进行。可不知道是不是扭头的方式不对，抑或者太阳从东边落下，从侧面闪身进来，大咧咧敞着怀抄着兜走路带风的身影，不是校霸是谁？

 

同学们又齐齐把脖子扭了回去，气氛凝滞，战争一触即发。

 

这是一场，有关两所学校尊严的战争。

 

连平日里看不惯王源的南中学子，都在心里为其悄悄捏了把汗，因为八中这位冷面校草看起来似乎更加的不好惹——

 

他已经在松领带了。

 

“不好意思，我来晚了，”故事的发展十分不按常理出牌，王源一路小跑，居然停在校草跟前近于三十厘米的地方，也不怕被打，“又见面了，可爱哥哥。”

 

这下绝壁会被打了。

 

王俊凯嘴角微不可见抽动了一下，问：“怎么这么晚才来？”

 

能来就是给你面子了好吗？两校联排又怎么样，在绝对的实力面前，连被校长请喝茶他都敢翘。王源是今天听班里同学聊起才知道，上次救的美，正是杨工桥著名人形空调，全沙坪区唯一能和他相提并论的神级人物——八中校草王俊凯。

 

也不过如此嘛，王源想，没有我帅，或许可爱还能略胜一筹。

 

他也没想参加什么排练，就，上次那颗糖味道不错，还想再来一颗。

 

“给你买这个去了，”王俊凯这才注意到他手里拿了瓶冰红茶，冰柜里刚出来的，带着暑气冷凝后的水滴，一冷一热，与王源额头冒的细密汗珠形成鲜明对比，“听说你爱喝。”

 

“谢谢。”王俊凯伸手去接，可王源并没打算这么轻易给他。

 

“礼尚往来，上次的糖还有没有呀？”

 

一边问，王源一边眨动他那具有欺骗性的一双眼，情态天真，亮晶晶的。后排充当许久人肉背景的同学们一下课就来彩排，本来饿的肚子咕咕叫，不知道怎地，腰不酸了腿不疼了，胃里也被空气中的酸臭味填的满满当当，可以说是一点吃饭的胃口都没有了。

 

天啦噜，校霸校草联手谋杀，合唱队同学卒。

 

03

 

南中合唱队的同学，最近在校园里都横着走。

 

主唱三天两头往排练的小礼堂跑，队长办事效率高的惊人。妈妈再也不用担心长时间站立引发的易肥胖等不良症状，帅哥简直是人间的宝藏，关键是还个个优秀的不给人活路，简直让尔等凡人想提取他们的DNA测序看看，是不是发生了什么推动人类进化的神奇突变。

 

南中也渐渐多了一个传说。

 

校霸喜欢甜食，奶茶蛋糕来者不拒，尤其钟爱某品牌的橘子气泡糖。

 

于是有大胆的女生，尝试趁着大课间饥肠辘辘的时候用食物投喂校霸，均已失败告终。后来大家才渐渐发现，校霸不是挑食，是“挑人喂食”。

 

据不愿意透露姓名的知情人士爆料，曾于晚间撞见校霸和八中校草于三食堂一起就餐。校草多给校霸要了一碗饭，半份青菜，向来无肉不欢的校霸表情十分抗拒，却仍然乖乖吃完，还以饭后消食为由，主动跑去小卖部给辛苦排练的校草买饮料。

 

小卖部阿姨都想给校霸办张会员卡。校草迷妹纷纷效仿，这一举动着实带脱销了冰红茶的销量。

 

这都不算什么。

 

校霸那一头不羁的红发，校草也有本事让它由红返黑。

 

“看我干嘛？”王源不是没被人长时间注视过，相反，有他存在的地方多半是全场焦点。只不过桃花眼自带的深情buff过于犯规，南中校霸八百年难得一遇的不好意思，凶巴巴回瞪的效果大打折扣。

 

“你这头发...”

 

王俊凯伸出手，在王源头毛上呼噜了一把，滑落，顺势捏捏后颈处白到发亮的软肉，动作一气呵成。

 

“！”

 

“染回去吧。”

 

王源红着脸，冷哼一声：“不要。”

 

“你确定？”王校草使坏的时候，会习惯性用舌尖舔舐右侧的虎牙尖，“演出服是绿色。”

 

“那我不穿了！”

 

谁也没想到，第二天南中头条新闻立马从“校霸喜欢橘子糖”变成了“校霸从良”，王源那一头凌乱张扬的红发老老实实变回本色，外加一个甜到冒泡的心形刘海。口嫌体校霸再一次用实际行动扇了自己两个响亮的耳光，他明白了，他在王俊凯这就没可能打胜仗。

 

因为他有一个秘密。

 

04

 

“什么是喜欢。”

 

喜欢是乍见之欢。

 

喜欢是小王子对小玫瑰，小狐狸对小王子。

 

苯基乙胺使人坠入爱河，多巴胺传递亢奋和欢愉的信息。去甲肾上腺素让恋爱的人产生怦然心动的感觉。内啡肽能够使恋人双方持久快乐。脑下垂体后叶荷尔蒙则是控制爱情忠诚度的关键激素。

 

王源更偏向于最后一种解释。人本身是由和地球一样古老的物质组成的，其中的三分之一年龄甚至和宇宙相当，所以会发生化学反应不足为奇。

 

从前他的心略大于整个宇宙，今后他只需要一颗果核，能够在上面雕刻完全王俊凯的名字。

 

他从没打算把这个秘密同别人分享，哪怕当事人也不行。校霸看似洒脱，由始至终贪多的不过是一颗橘子味道的糖果。别的，他没想过，也不太敢想。

 

王源喜欢一个人的方式很简单。弄不清的时候还能犯蠢的吸引，醍醐灌顶后倒变作了默默的守护。除却那瓶作为回礼的饮料，南中他认为味道还不错的食物，排很长的队，冰激凌跑着怕化了，一定要王俊凯先尝第一口。王俊凯给的反馈，清一色“还不错”，他却能从对方眉宇间的小动作一一分辨——遇到爱吃的东西嘴角牵起的弧度变大，浮现餍足的猫纹，不喜欢的眉峰会皱起。听到一首好听的歌，一条好笑的段子，也要第一时间发到全是表情包的聊天窗口里，晚安显得太过亲密，王源只好选择用一种笨拙的方式拉进两人间的距离。

 

很卑鄙，因为王源拿不准自己是玫瑰抑或狐狸。王俊凯对他很好，唯一的特别之处是那颗糖果，或许更多是报恩的成分。

 

半个多月相处下来，无论是哪个学校的同学，似乎都发现了他们队长并不像传说中的那么不近人情。工作归工作，私底下熟络起来后，大家发现男生间常开的玩笑王俊凯也门清儿，甚至段位高出一截，车速控制在化臻境界。他冷淡的那副面孔，其真实作用大约是挡掉一些不必要的桃花，图个清静。

 

“那校草，哎，哥几个还真挺好奇，你说你条件这么好，到底喜欢什么样儿的啊？”

 

“别糊弄人啊，”提问的那男生叫陈宇，嬉皮笑脸的，俨然一副情场老手的模样，“你可连八中校花都给拒了，这朵花还入不了眼？”

 

“可以啊！”

 

“次奥，理由是不还是心有所属？”

 

王源平时不八卦一男的，听到这段都忍不住脑袋后面多生一对耳朵。这不怪他，谁让他那点遮遮掩掩的小秘密和王俊凯有关呢？

 

“没错。”这么多句，也不知道他盖章的是哪句。

 

“凯哥，八中没喜欢的，我们南中妹子也不少啊，”另一个兄弟跃跃欲试。他女朋友是合唱队的，堪称王俊凯头号迷妹，成天念叨着“你要是有他一半帅就好了”，“我看林依依就不错。”

 

林依依是挺不错的，温柔、贤惠、落落大方，最重要是个女生。

 

王俊凯笑了笑，不置可否。

 

“到底什么样儿的啊？”先前发问的陈宇坐不住了，“你们不好奇吗！”

 

众人哄笑：“陈宇，你司马昭之心啊，全南中谁不知道你进队就开始追林依依，德行！”

 

王源把校服口袋里的糖纸揉的哗啦作响，不时舔舔干涩的唇瓣。对于王俊凯的回答，除了八卦之外，他居然莫名的有些紧张：

 

“乖一点的吧。”王俊凯说。

 

“哎哟，我看有戏。”“林依依可不是南中出名的乖乖女吗？”“陈宇啊，你凉了。”

 

王源把歌词本拿的靠上了一些，试图遮掩胸腔中由跳动的那颗漫生出的酸涩，眼睛有些胀。四周叽叽喳喳的讨论声压的他喘不过气，林依依就在不远处的灯光下调试话筒，几缕黑发过了肩，娴静美好。而王俊凯的目光，越过话筒架，焦点是谁不言而喻。

 

丢了手心里攥着的几页纸，丢掉盔甲，王源借口去洗手间。

 

因而错过了后面那句，“就那么一站，比光还要亮。”

 

比光还要亮。

 

05

 

王俊凯第一次见到王源，是在南中门口的咖啡厅里。

 

那时候，王源头发还是黑色的，也没有像现在这样受过漂染吹烫的损伤硬的支棱起来，柔软的令人联想到小动物的绒毛，微风就能很轻易在他头顶打几个旋儿。坐在窗边，支着下巴专心消灭一盒蓝莓椰蓉大福，手边摆着橘子气泡水，每喝一口杏眼弯成两道小月牙，不爱吃甜食的王俊凯都被他勾起了食欲。日光穿过层层叠叠的树影漏下来，洒在他形状姣好的双唇上，王俊凯条件反射咽了口唾沫。

 

很乖，很诱人。

 

那天灯火昏黄，王源的出场方式又实在离奇，任谁也不能把他和咖啡店里岁月静好的少年联系在一起。

 

比光还要亮。

 

他有一双干净的不杂糅任何世故的眼睛，澄澈、透明，尘世的烟火丝毫没有侵染过的纯粹，王俊凯猜测那便是光源所在。

 

正如他名。

 

与王源的忐忑不同，王俊凯一向冷静自持，拿不准对方的殷勤是一时兴起抑或如“初见”一般的恶作剧。王源会听他的话，爱吃糖，喜欢圆圆的东西，像个小孩子一样。被夸酷和刚会开心，被讲可爱会生气。打架很凶，不抽烟，喝了酒会黏糊糊地讨抱，到底是谁给他冠上的校霸称号？

 

王源真的明白什么是喜欢吗？

 

王俊凯不知道的是，亲人的刺猬收起浑身的刺，只愿意亲他一个人。

 

后面几天的排练，王源都没有到场。

 

消息也不回，电话也不接，甚至都没来过学校。王源把头发染回去之后，更没人能管，关系要好点的同学给王俊凯说了几个他常去的地方，王俊凯一一排除，最后终于在江边找到一头闷青色乱发、背影单薄、机械重复打水漂动作的男孩。

 

一点也不乖。

 

听到脚步声，王源条件反射扭了头。不知道是不是错觉，发现来人是他，校霸力道变大，石子在湖面上的射程都远了些。

 

“你来干嘛。”闷声闷气的，王源别过脸不看他。

 

“跟我回去，”王俊凯在他头上揉了一把，“不好看，别再作弄头发了。”

 

“黑长直好看吗？”王源的眼神很冷、很木然，或许这才是校霸真实的样子，“你又凭什么管我呢？”

 

“凭我是你队长。”

 

“哦，”王源又扔了一颗石子，“那我退队。”

 

王俊凯不知道哪里惹到他了，句句带刺，扎得人心口疼。原来王源也可以很有攻击性，他甚至不需要说什么重话，轻描淡写几句撇清两人本就不算亲密的关系，听在王俊凯耳朵里全变成难以忍受，更加确信了“一时兴起”这个合理猜测。

 

王源抽身了，丝毫不拖泥带水，真狠，他却做不到。

 

于是对人又好又温柔的校草亲手撕掉了冷静的面具，拽着王源的手腕直接把人从地上拽了起来。好像这些天校霸过得也并不好，手腕细的环过来仍留有令人心疼的余地，浑身笼罩在巨大的忧郁里。这个带有强制性的动作，像打开了一个闸门，浓重的忧郁演化成出离的愤怒，王源也曾想，如果能早一点认识王俊凯就好了。

 

早一点，做老师眼中的乖学生，同学心里的好榜样，也能乖的人尽皆知，乖得惹他注目。

 

可他做不到。

 

他是木棉，不是凌霄花。

 

他是狐狸，做不成娇嫩的玫瑰，无法在王俊凯的心田上生根。

 

如果喜欢一个人喜欢到磨平自己的棱角，喜欢也会变得廉价。王源他学不会做乖乖仔、优等生，不愿意把生命浪费在期许他人的评价，他只想做他自己。

 

“乖一点，”王俊凯怕他再逃走，力气大了些，“跟我回去。”

 

“你松开！”

 

王俊凯在说他不乖吗？“乖”这个字眼，加上手腕处切身的痛感，无一不在提醒王源：他或许只是为了完成比赛任务，而你正巧又是最难啃的那块骨头，才和颜悦色这么多天陪你演戏。心里恐怕早就烦的透顶，毕竟你的“不乖”比林依依的“乖”更要出名，劝说无果，而你也消耗掉了他最后一点耐心。

 

可惜了，王源是根不折不扣的反骨。

 

兔子急了也咬人。王源骂自己窝囊，不舍得使狠劲，咬在王俊凯虎口痛在他身，他恐怕比自己想象的还要喜欢这个人。

 

王俊凯就不一样，不仅不喜欢他，还把他弄得那么疼。

 

手疼，心也疼。

 

等王俊凯反应过来去追的时候，王源早已兔子一样跑出八丈远，一头扎进人群没了影。他愣在原地，糊一手口水，居然还有心思回味柔软双唇贴在皮肤上的触感，好笑极了。

 

06

 

最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。王源一路狂奔回南中附近，化悲愤为食欲，先在小吃街狂吃了一通。吃饱喝足后心情多云转晴，四处溜达着消食。溜着溜着回到那条熟悉的小巷子，一地烟头，几个南中的学生正隐在暗处吞云吐雾。

 

王源虽然是校霸，却极度厌恶烟草的味道，也不喜欢酒精，只有些迷恋醉后的官能感觉。

 

吃一堑长一智，他再也不敢多管闲事。

 

“我操，”为首的那个，声音有些耳熟，“王俊凯有什么好的，个婊子。”

 

“宇哥息怒。天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一枝花嘛。”

 

是陈宇。

 

“操，老子追这娘们追了一年，她鸟都不鸟。外校的来了就上赶着倒贴，他妈凭什么两校联合王俊凯做大，说老子不行，她不就仗着老子喜欢她！”

 

“王俊凯说什么是什么，她连个p都不敢放，南中的脸往哪放！”

 

这些人，当面一套背后一套，才是真的丢了南中的脸。王源听得直犯恶心，林依依被这种人喜欢，也真是倒了八辈子血霉。

 

“哈哈哈，我看是王俊凯不行吧。八中校花可比林依依正点多了，他都拒了，我想不出别的理由...”

 

第一次，王源手里的砖不再是花架式，直直飞了出去，正中这哥们后腰。

 

“卧槽！”

 

“嘴巴放干净点。”一见是他，边上想帮忙的几人一时都有些犹豫。他们虽然都没见过王源打架，但一战成名的传说，多少都有耳闻。高一的时候王源脸嫩，皮相比现在还好，有一回被围了，竟是为一朵他听都没听说过名字的桃花。见了他真人后那帮人愈发放肆，动作也不三不四，下流的很。劫财的王源扔了钱就走完事了，挑事的，还蹬鼻子上脸，那就不能怪他手下不留情了。

 

南中同学不知道的是，王源初中代表学校常参加的比赛不止歌唱大赛，还有泰拳全国赛。

 

所以他不用武器，拳头就是他最好的对敌利器。

 

王源手黑，一拳拳全打在不容易留印子，却要真真切切疼上好些天的地方。天蝎发起狠来，秋后算账，也要叫对方讨不到一点好处。

 

可眼下，陈宇他们六个人，王源单枪匹马。他还就不信这校霸双拳能敌四手，人数上的绝对压制，如果把王源打趴下了，下一个一战成名的就是他。在场的都是“兄弟”，只要他们闭紧了嘴，没人知道这是一场以多欺少的架。

 

一片混战。王俊凯赶到的时候，王源脸上干干净净，地上躺的倒是个个鼻青脸肿。

 

战损没有，就是刚吃完饭剧烈运动胃有点痛。上次堵他的全是社会青年，比陈宇这几个高中生可厉害的多，人也多，王源都能全身而退。这会儿平静下来，胃里开始翻江倒海，王源疼的弯了腰，却落入一个温暖透着些霸道的怀抱：

 

“一点也不乖。”王俊凯抱得很紧，再不给王源一丝一毫逃跑的机会。

 

“打架、染发、逃学，不好好照顾自己，还成天和我对着干。王源，我有时候真想把你好好按着打一顿屁股，却又舍不得。”

 

“你...”

 

“受伤了吗，”在地上“哎呦”“哎呦”的呻吟背景音衬托下，耳畔王俊凯低沉悦耳的嗓音教王源心猿意马，没救了，“要好好检查检查。”

 

“没...唔。”

 

于是就有了开头的一幕。校草不由分说把校霸摁在怀里狠狠“惩罚”，仔细“检查”。直把校霸欺负的面带红潮，不时泄露一两声令人血脉偾张的黏腻鼻音，校草才勉强压抑住已然上脑的精虫，开始兴师问罪：

 

“为什么打架？”

 

校霸被亲的晕头转向，靠在他怀里喘气，半晌愤愤答道：“他们骂你！”

 

“骂我你就打架，是不是傻？”

 

“被说两句我又不会少块肉。你要是受伤，我可真要好好和他们算账。”

 

“仅此一次，以后不许打架了。”

 

王源觉得自己真完蛋，被骂傻还有脸笑，被管心里就和被蜜泡过一样，甜的发慌。他没忍住主动在王俊凯嘴巴上亲了一口，发出响亮的“吧唧”声，在这半封闭一片死寂的空间里，显得过于诡异。

 

哦？你问躺着的？

 

他们知道的太多了，选择狗带。

 

07

 

陈宇自觉退出了合唱队，尽管校草校霸都不是记仇的人。

 

比赛当天，王源没再折腾他那头脆弱的发丝，只是把刘海别了上去，外带一顶假发。是王俊凯要求的，等他原装的黑发一点点长出来，直接把染过的头发剃掉，损伤小一些。只是要经历一段拖把头一样的痛苦时期，校霸敢怒不敢言，在校草面前乖得像只小绵羊。

 

王俊凯，扮猪吃老虎运动职业级选手。

 

武力是不能解决问题的，校草信奉这一观点，但不代表他“不行”。千万不要用“不行”去形容那些平常不显山露水的存在，或许人家只是不屑，因为绝对的力量往往习惯一击必中、弹无虚发。

 

人生履历漂亮的没有一丝污点的那种，跆拳道黑带。

 

“你骗我！”王源哼哧哼哧企图翻面，被镇压；再扑腾几下，接着镇压。王俊凯才是那头披着羊皮的狼，他主攻的上路功夫，王俊凯不输，下盘稳扎稳打锦上添花，“你这么能打！”

 

“你那天为什么不出手，等我救，心里可劲儿笑话我呢吧：‘全是花把势’。”

 

“烦死你了。”王源小脸一垮，顿觉人生无望。

 

“宝宝，”校草没皮没脸地亲亲他脸颊、咬咬鼻尖、舔舔嘴巴。多大的气都被眼前放大的帅脸亲跑了，王源横着一条胳膊挡在眼前，耳廓以肉眼可见的速度染上红霞，“光顾着看你了，哪还记得打架。”

 

真的是初恋吗，怎么骚话一句接一句没个完呢？

 

“真的。”

 

像那句歌词：

 

“后知后觉后知后觉。”

 

爱像一阵风，是窗边撩起王源额发的那一阵，吹进王俊凯的满心满眼，吹得他灵魂失控，没有遗憾，应约邂逅这一场早有预谋的心动。


End file.
